


Tortured

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o clock high
Genre: A-Bomb - Freeform, B-17'S, F/M, German Prison Camp, German fighters, Spies, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Colonel Gallagher is asked by Counter-intelligence to check on a German fighter base in Keel with parachuting in with 15 Commando's. Gallagher is captured and taken to a maximum security prison just outside the city.





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks after the successful mission of rescuing Lt. Michael Stovall from the island 718 and his bomber group.

Colonel Joe Gallagher was asked to come to Wing Headquarters for a special assignment. General Ed Britt was waiting for the Colonel in his officer with two officers from the British Commando's School twenty miles away. Major Dutton Roley and Captain Miles Brighton were waiting to be introduce to the Colonel.

"I am here at your request sir." Gallagher said to General Britt sitting in his chair with the two Commando officers standing.

General Britt was able to introduce the two too the Colonel shaking their hands and sitting in another chair on the side of his desk. He was going to take out his cigarette from the pack to smoke but decided to wait until after the meeting was over.

"Joe, we have a special mission for you and your crew. The Piccadily Lily will take the Commando's and drop them just outside the city of Keel in Germany. The underground have found out that another fighter factory has been opened up by the Germans, along with building an A-bomb. This is all top secret, so please let your crew know during the briefing."

"Yes sir. What about the Commando's General Britt?" He asked nervously with his tone of voice.

"They will parachute out above Keel and look for the area for where the A-Bomb is being put together. Their job will be trying to knock it out while your plane will drop the bombs as part of a cover. If there is a problem with your plane being hit. You're to have everyone bail out including yourself Colonel. Understand?" General Britt said with the two Commando's watching the scene between the two officers.

"I am afraid I do sir. When do you want us to leave for the mission?" Gallagher had a feeling it was going to be a night time mission.

This is when Major Roley spoke up with the answer to his question. "Tomorrow night at midnight Colonel. The Germans won't be expecting only one plane to bomb on their city and factory. While we try to take out the sight for where the science specialists are putting together the A-bomb." He explained with directness in his demeanor.

Now it was time for his to smoke with pulling out the pack and offering everyone on whether they would like to smoke. Himself, Britt and Major Roley made the decision on taking a cigarette. "I will set up a briefing in the morning with my crew from the Lily in this office. I would like to keep this quiet as much as possible before we take off."

"Of course Joe. There is nothing else to be said. I suggest you try to get some rest. Your going to be needing it tomorrow. I think you should have Colonel Bailey take over this evening along with Major Stovall."

"I will call him once general and the commando's are given proper quarters." Gallagher said with calling Kamansky from the other room to have quarters ready for them, while he will check on Colonel Bailey somewhere on the base.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting had broken up and speaking with Major Stovall and others to take over. Colonel Gallagher was having a rough time of it with sleeping in his quarters. It was impossible to try and get in six hours before the briefing with his crew for the mission.

He asked Doctor Douglas to give him a shot to sleep for a few hours. Even though the doctor was against it at this time. Along with the rumors on the type of mission the Piccadilly Lily would be going on tomorrow evening.

Exactly at six a.m. everyone met the Colonel in his office having to be some what crowded. The Commando's would be meeting them at the plane at 11.30 P.M. some thirty minutes before midnight.

"What's going on sir? There are all types of rumors happening around the base." Captain Fowler asked with taking off his hat into his hand. Everyone was nervous with the whole idea of this type of meeting in the Colonel's office of Operations.

"Those rumors Bob are true. This crew and 15 Commando's will be taking off a half hour before midnight to fly to Keel, Germany to drop bombs on a factory that is shown on the map. While the Commando's will parachute out to an undisclosed location for where scientists are working on putting together an A- Bomb." Gallagher said with everyone in his office chatting away along with shaking their heads.

"And what happens if and when the Piccadilly Lily is hit by ground fire or flax?" Sergeant Kamansky asked nervously with the question to his commanding officer and friend.

"If and when it does happen. All of us will be able to parachute out and wish for the best that the Germans won't be around to arrest and take us to a prison camp." Gallagher replied with more talk from his crew. The only one quiet throughout the entire briefing was Major Stovall with additional info on the weather for the evening take off.

It was going t be clear and cold during the take off on runway three.

"Everyone I want need all of you to take a look at the map before I end this. All of us will need to get in some shut eye in order to stay alert during the entire mission. Understand?" He asked his crew with a shake of heads to confirm his request.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was waiting to board the Piccadilly Lily. Colonel Gallagher arrived a few moments late with Major Harvey Stovall driving him. He was going over last minute orders with his ground exec part time pilot. Colonel Gallagher had butterflies in his stomach.

"All right everyone lets get inside." He said while the Commando's were already on board. It wasn't going to be an easy flight with the weight of the plane from the Commando's and equipment.

Climbing up into the plane he asked Captain Fowler to start number three. While checking the list on what's next with getting the plane ready. Sergeant Kamansky came up front to let the Colonel that the Commando's were all safely strapped in the back. "The Commando's are all set in the back ready for take off sir."

"Thanks Sandy. We will be ready to take off in a few moments." Colonel Gallagher said to his flight engineer and friend.

"Yes, sir." He stayed quiet while watching the instruments in front of him. So far every thing was working correctly with the mixture of gasoline.

Getting on the intercom. He was able to advise the crew that they were ready to take off. And with-in moments they were in the air with Major Harvey Stovall watching from the Archbury tower with the others holding their breath.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kell Radar Control Station

Major Hans Gruber in charge for the past two years came into the control room to find out on whether anything was on the screen. There had been rumors that a lone B 17th would be trying to bomb the city especially the new fighter factory.

They had the information that Colonel Joseph Gallagher would be flying the mission. Even though German high command had laugh at this idea of having one plane involved with the mission.

"Anything sergeant?" He asked with concern in his tone of voice.

Speaking in German. "Nothing so far sir. However if the information that was correct, they should be on our radar screens very soon."

"Excellent! I would like very much want to get my hands on the throat of Colonel Gallagher." He said with venom with his demeanor.

"The prison camp is ready for you and your guests Major. Security will be at the maximum as per your request." Sergeant Wilmont replied with checking the radar screen one more time. "Here they come sir. Finally....I will call fire control to have them begin firing at 24,000 feet."

"Fire when ready sergeant." He ordered with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, sir." He says with getting on the phone to give the order to fire.


	4. Chapter 4

All of a sudden the flak started into the night sky. Colonel Gallagher and Captain Fowler were having a hard time trying to control the plane. Even though in a few moments they would reach the destination to drop their bombs, and afterwards having the Commando's jumping out to look for the under ground complex with help from the under ground.

Sergeant Kamansky wished the Commando's all the best with opening the hatchway to have them all go out one at a time. Afterwards he headed back to his turret after speaking with Colonel Gallagher.

"Thanks Sandy. Now we need to get out of here." He said to Captain Fowler when all of a sudden the plane is hit in the waste section knocking out cables the rudder and other areas killing the radio man Parsons.

"We are losing control of number two and four and just about ready to lose another." Fowler hollered out from inside the cockpit.

"That's it everyone. BAIL OUT!" He pressed the bell to let everyone to bail out. "Kamansky bail out now. Bob get out while I try to hold on until the very last minute.

One by one the crew of the Piccadilly Lily moved out with jumping with the Colonel having wished them the best with getting back to England with hopefully help from the under ground.

Colonel Joe Gallagher was the last one to jump in the dark. He had no idea where he was at the moment and including the Germans.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Fire Control Center

Major Hans Gruber was receiving a phone call from a Captain Mueller in charge of the prison. "What is it Captain Mueller?"

"Major Gruber we just spotted an parachute just landed. My officers will be going to see where it is and take who ever to the prison for interrogation." He replied over the phone from his truck following the parachute having dropped to the ground.

"Excellent! I will come to the prison as soon as possible. I just hope it's going to be someone important as hostage." He stated with his words turning to face Sergeant Wilmont. He hangs up the phone to tell the Sergeant that he was going to leave the center and head for the prison.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Joe Gallagher landed spraining his right ankle a little landing the wrong way with the bail out. He wasn't able to see any of his crew including Sergeant Kamansky. It was a possible chance that he might of landed way off from them and much closer to the Germans.

Trying to hide the parachute after taking off the equipment keeping it together. It was dark even though their was a full moon with looking up. However it was a few moments when a truck filled with Germans and Colonel Richter of the Kell prison piled out to captured Colonel Gallagher as he placed his hands into the air along with throwing away his small hand gun.

"Colonel Gallagher, you're under arrest. Make sure you tied his hands behind his back." Colonel Richter said in German to the soldiers bringing the colonel into the back of truck and head for the prison and maximum security away from all of the P.O.W.'S.

"Where are you taking me Colonel Richter?" He asked with great concern with his demeanor and for the safely of his crew. He had no idea where anyone was at this point. Unless they have already been captured.

Joe Gallagher was keeping his eyes opened on where exactly they were going. He needed to figure out a plan on how to escape from the Germans. He didn't have anything of important on him for the Germans to use as evidence.

They had stopped at a gate with three German guards asking for I.D. and where they were headed. The truck started to move again for another twenty minutes somewhere inside the Kell prison.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile the German underground had seen the parachutes landing outside some ten miles away from Kell and the under ground complex.

Pierre Dirtrich part of the under ground and eight of the members were able to gather up the Piccadilly Lily crew all but Colonel Gallagher.

"Sergeant Kamansky your friends will be safe here while we try and figure out where the Germans are taking your Colonel Gallagher." Dirtrich said to him and the others listening into the conversation.

"So he's been captured?" Sandy asked with sadness in his voice and demeanor. Him and Colonel Gallagher have been together a little over three together as friends and his commanding officer.

"Do you happened to know what they plan on doing to him once inside the prison?" Captain Fowler had to asked with pulling off his flight jacket to be more relaxed inside the under ground hide out.

"Aye! Torture you for days until they decide what to do with him in the first place. If and when he is able to be rescued. He might not ever be the same man both mentally and physically." Dirtrich responded with everyone shaking their heads from that news. "And besides we will try to find out where he's at and work on a plan to get the colonel out of the prison and back to England."

"Lets hope so this plan of yours will work in the first place." Kamansky says with sitting down to have something quick to eat provided by the members of the under ground.

"It will Sergeant." He headed out of the room to speak with his members and those involved with checking out the prison and an escape plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Colonel Richter had his men take Colonel Gallagher into an empty room with shackles hanging down from the ceiling and walls. In German he says the following. "Make sure you hang him down from the ceiling and take off all of his clothes to be completely nude. He's going to suffer greatly with the beatings and abused."

"Yes, sir." One of three men answering him back with the Colonel trying to fight them. However he was losing the battle when his hands were tied into the shackles from the ceiling with bringing them down before hanging his body.

He was able to feel the chill inside the room. However he tried not to think about it with trying to figure a way with making an escape. His wrists were beginning to hurt with being hung like an piece of meat.

The three German officers went outside of the room to go grab the whips, the female prisoners and a doctor to inject the Colonel with a drug to make him feel the pain throughout his entire body and most of all his groin.

It was moments later when they came in with the group of women, the doctor and the German officers carrying the whips to start beating Colonel Gallagher. He was able to see what was coming in a few moments with trying to control his mind from the whippings.

Colonel Richter would be the first to make the strikes across his entire body and his groin. He had no choice but to cry out from the burning pain of his searing flesh.

Several more below hitting his groin making him scream in agony. And during all this time the three prisoners were watching the entire scene, while the doctor was getting the syringe ready with the drug to be injected into his blood stream.

This is a type of drug that is going to be working quickly and Joe Gallagher won't have any control over his bowel movements and including his penis.

Colonel Richter tells the other two to go around the other side to whip his back and lower parts of his body. All they could hear was the noise of the whips and his screaming out from the pain....

Doctor Luxenberg was ready with the syringe as he told Colonel Richter that he was ready. It was at this time that the whippings ended for now while having the doctor inject the syringe into his hip and plunging the drug into his vein.

Meanwhile they brought the Colonel down in order for one of the German officers to rape him from the back with taking out his own cock and forcing it into his anus. While the ladies were told to suck off the Colonel and his throbbing Cock.

The drug was beginning to take effect as he was able to enjoy himself with the sexual assault. Colonel Richter was thrilled with the scene to see Colonel Gallagher being abused in every way. If and when he is released back to England. He's going to be needing a great deal of help both mentally and physically.

For the next hour this was going on with the raping and the women abusing his cock. Afterwards Colonel Richter gave the order to take him down and place him into the corner for the night and locking the door with very little water or food.

He was cold and wasn't able to get warm inside the darkness of the room. His buttocks was hurting as with his groin. He didn't know what to do with hoping for a possible rescue.

This went on for the next two days with the same ritual by the German officer and women. Along with the same syringe filled with the drug. There were deep welts on his body and his legs as well. He tried to think clear of the fog from inside his brain. However all he was able to feel was being raped and those women sucking on his throbbing/swelling penis....


	7. Chapter 7

The women were getting bored with the Colonel. Even though one of them was working for the under ground. She had sent a report to Pierre via coded message. Letting him and the others know that the Colonel was still alive and being held up inside the Kell prison.

Colonel Richter told his men to once again whip him both the front and back before taking him down and being placed in a corner with the darkness and the cold.

The whipping was opening up the welts in the back with the blood dripping down and onto the ground. Colonel Richter ordered the three to take him down and put him into the corner with his pain. However this time he asked to have a blanket brought in this time.

One of the ladies name Francine went out to look for a blanket and within minutes she found one and placed it on him laying on the ground. She was able to place the cotton blanket on the Colonel having fallen asleep quickly. He was totally exhausted and his life force was beginning to slowly disappear. He was going to be needing medical attention as quickly as possible.

88888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile the Germans in the city of Kell. Were still trying to put out the fires caused by the bombing of the crew of the Piccadilly Lily. The entire factory was destroyed with putting the production of the robot planes by six months or more.

However for the under ground complex housing the scientists and the parts to the A- bomb were completely destroyed by the 15 commando's. They were able to arrive back home with a special plane picking them up at a undisclosed location....

Colonel Richter and his superiors had heard all about the bombing and the destruction of the under ground complex. He was more concern about himself and his associates at the Fire Control Center and the prison housing Colonel Joe Gallagher...

8888888888888888888888888

Later that evening with the guards having been knocked out from eating certain food and drink. Francine and her under ground friends were able to find Colonel Gallagher with Francine's help. "We need to get him out of here quick." Francine said to Pierre the leader of the under ground.

"I know." He went to speak with Colonel Gallagher making sure he was able to hear him. "Colonel Gallagher can you hear me. We need to get you out of here quickly."

He was speaking softly with trying to move from the pain in his back. "I hear you. I need something for the pain." He said to the under ground people.

"Colonel, we need you to put this on to cover yourself. It's a jumper and a pair of shoes to get out of here. We were able to knock out the guards. So it's our chance to move quickly and get you back to the under ground hiding place. So that we can have our medics check you out and contact your superiors at Wing Headquarters and the 918th bomber group." Pierre announced with Francine was able to help the Colonel to put on the jumper in spite the welts on his back.


	8. Chapter 8

Gallagher was in a great deal of pain with having to put on the grey jumper. He would do his best with walking and running in the middle with the under ground. He didn't know how they were able to put down the German guards and not alert the rest of them in the prison camp.

They were able to get out via a tunnel that was built by the under ground during the past few years. They were carrying torches in order to see during the quarter mile inside until they reach the opening for where more of the under ground were waiting with trucks to take them back to the hiding place some four miles outside of the Kell prison camp.

Colonel Gallagher had a hard time getting into the black truck with his entire body hurting from the beatings and sexual abuse. Once he was settled in with help from the under ground. He fell asleep with Pierre keeping and eye on him so that he doesn't fall inside and hurt himself further.

Speaking in french to his associates. " He needs a doctor quickly. The welts have opened up again with the bleeding plastering his jumper." Pierre said with looking behind his back cover in red blood.

"We!" The other five of the under ground agreed to what Pierre had said about the blood.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wing Headquarters Time 11 p.m.

 

The french underground was sending a coded message to Wing headquarters. They were letting them know that Colonel Joe Gallagher has been rescued. The operator decoding the message needed to wake up General Britt and the others upstairs.

He sent a messenger to wake them no doubt wondering what the hell was going on. Operator Sammy Walker waited for them to come down the stairs and have them come over to him.

"What was so important that we needed to be woken from our sleep Lt.?" General Britt said sternly with his tone of voice.

"Sir, I received a coded message from the French under ground. Colonel Gallagher has been rescued." He says with handing the message to him to read the rest. While General Dowd and General Owens needed to contact the 918th bomber group to let them know the good news.

"Jesus! The Germans really did a number on the Colonel. He's going to be needing a great deal of help both medically and mentally." Britt replied with shaking his head in disgust along with the others coming over.

"It's a damn shame such a brilliant officer being put down like this. Lets just hope he will be able to rebound through all this. You do know that Lt. Judith Materson will need to be informed that Gallagher had been rescued." General Owens replied to Britt knowing how close the two of them had gotten the past few months.

"I will take care of the matter with informing Lt. Materson. I believe she is back in the states working for General Maxwell Gallagher for the conference on financing." General Britt said with moving towards the phones to call the states in spite the fact it was a 12 hours difference.


	9. Chapter 9

Washington, D.C. State Department Time 8 o' clock P.M.

 

Lt. Judith Materson was finishing up the last detail for the meeting. When a phone call was coming in from Archbury, England.

She and General Maxwell Gallagher were both tired from the long day of meetings. They were both getting ready to head on home for the evening. It was the aide typing the minutes went to answer the phone.

"State Department, Sergeant Barry. How can I help you?" He asked as he was listening to the voice over the phone. "Yes General right away. By the way sir General Maxwell Gallagher is here, so I will have him talk to you."

Both Judith and General Gallagher were wondering what was going on. When Sergeant Barry handed the phone to General Gallagher. "Sir it's General Britt, He said it was urgent." Barry said with the general taking the phone to speak with the general.

"General Britt what's going on to have you calling here this late?" He said with a lump in his throat.

General Britt went into detail on what happened to his son and the mission. Even though General Maxwell Gallagher was pleased that the mission was a successful with the bombing and the Commando's blowing up the under ground complex.

He was more worried about his son's over all health and mental state. "The transport carrying your son and the under ground doctor will be arriving in 24 hours. Doctor Keiser and Doctor Douglas will than be taking over to check your son over."

"Very well Ed, I and Judith will be taking the first transport out as soon as I can set it up. Please have quarters ready for when we will arrive. I will have my staff call to let the 918th know when we will be taking off." Maxwell said with concern in his demeanor as he was looking over at the expression on Judith's face.

"I will let Major Harvey Stovall, Colonel Bailey and Captain Fowler of this news. No doubt they will be very pleased to see you, Maxwell. I am just sorry that something like this had to happened." Britt announced with sadness in his tone of voice and looking over at General Owens.

"Ok Ed. Thank you for calling. Good night." He hangs up to get to work on setting up the transport at the Washington, D.C. Air Force Base.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later the transport carrying Colonel Joe Gallagher and the under ground doctor would be landing at the 918th bomber base in an hour. While the transport plane carrying General Maxwell Gallagher, Lt. Materson and his staff would be landing a few hours afterwards from the states.

Major Harvey Stovall and Wing Headquarters with General Ed Britt would be waiting for the under ground transport to be landing. They were waiting at the tower on the top level with the time 16.40 P.M. Doctor Keiser and Doctor Douglas would be waiting inside the ambulance near runway two. All traffic had been diverted until further notice.

One of the officers came outside to speak with General Britt and Major Stovall. "The transport will be landing in five minutes. The pilot asked for permission to land on run way two." Sergeant Hogan replied to hear General Britt's permission. While Lt. Judith Materson decided to wait at the base hospital to catch up with her husband Colonel Joe Gallagher.

One thing for sure, she was going to have a great deal to say to him once he was feeling better and on his feet with doctor's orders. She was going to wait on the news about the pregnancy. Since they had been wanting to try for a baby ever since the wedding ceremony.

After the pilot was given permission to land. The ambulance arrived at the hatchway of the transport to place Colonel Joe Gallagher onto the gurney and place him inside with Doctor Keiser speaking to the Under Ground doctor. He was able to bring Doctor Keiser up to date on his health and what type of medical treatment was done to the patient. One thing for sure he was going to be needing a blood transfusion of AB positive.

Doctor Keiser would be asking Harvey Stovall to check the files on those on the base that has AB positive blood. Even though the hospital has only eight units in storage.

"I will check the files back at Operations for those having the blood type to help out the Colonel's health Doc." Major Stovall said over the phone once the ambulance had arrived at the hospital. Even though General Britt would be staying at the tower for General Maxwell Gallagher's transport to arrive very soon.

The tower had told the General that the transport was in the traffic pattern already and was getting ready to land on run way one with the wind at ten knots to let the pilot know of the wind conditions.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Hanley was being very careful with the transport plane. It was the cross wind that almost pushed the transport plane. However Captain Hanley was able to control the plane with help from the co-pilot.

After the landing wheels touched ground. The pilot was able to breath a sly of relief with a deep breath into his lungs. As he looked over at the co-pilot. "Ok lets get the Colonel out of here." He said to his friend and co-pilot.

"Yes Captain." He replied with getting out of his seat to head towards the back with the others and including the Under Ground doctor.

The transport plane wasn't going to be staying long. The ground crews will be getting out the transport along with refueling before heading back to Scotland. They will be able to rest for a full day at the Scotland Air Corps base.

Doctor Keiser was the first to enter the back to check on his patient looking some what pale. He was going to need a pint of blood and a complete medical check. The Under Ground doctor was able to give him a full update on Colonel Gallagher.

Doctor Frank Keiser was shaking his head after heading the entire report on what those Nazi's had done to him in the prison. He was going to be needing a specialist for when it comes to his mental and physical issues, and including sexually.

"Lets get him out of here quickly before the rain comes soon. We have a private room for the Colonel. I don't want anyone bothering him while he's recovering." He announced with talking to the Under Ground doctor getting out of the transport plane to be escorted to quarters as with the rest of the crew members.

**************************************************

Colonel Joseph Gallagher was placed into a private room with another Transport plane due to arrive in a few moments with General Maxwell Gallagher and Lt. Judith Materson and his aid.

Doctor Douglas came into the room to inform Doctor Keiser that AB positive blood will be brought over in a few moments. Two nurses were getting the Colonel comfortable in bed. While all of his vitals and checking on the welts that were going to be covered once again.

"Doctor Keiser, the Colonel's BP is 110 over 50 even though his heart rate is up a little." Lt. Betty Ronin serving the past four years.

"Thank you, nurse." Doc Keiser says with Doctor Douglas leaves to check on his other patients on the ward.

Doctor Keiser taking out the syringe and a very strong pain medication Morphine to help for when he wakes up....


	12. Chapter 12

General Maxwell Gallagher told Judith to get some rest while he stayed with his son for an hour with permission from the doctor.

Lt. Judith Materson was given quarters with the help of flight engineer Sergeant Kamansky. He was happy to help with Major Stovall asking him from base Operations. "Thanks Sergeant. I tried sleeping on the transport. However my mind wouldn't let me with thinking a great deal about the Colonel." She said to the young looking face of the flight engineer.

"I know what you mean Lt. Materson. The Colonel means a great deal to me and all of his friends on the base. I just hope he will be able to recover quickly." Sandy said to Judith listening contently.

"He will be able to Sergeant. He just needs to listen to his doctors for a change. I know at times he can really be stubborn for when it comes to taking care of himself like with the smoking and his drinking. Doctor Keiser has been trying to get him to cut back on his smoking." She responded with a slight smirk on his face.

"It's probably from the stress of running the 918th as the group commander and dealing with the different generals at Wing Headquarters."

"No doubt Sandy. Now if you will excuse me I need to get in my beauty sleep." Judith says with going inside her quarters for which she is by herself this evening.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel Maxwell Gallagher was watching his son's face sleeping peacefully. Thank god the medication for pain had been working. He decided to hold his son for emotional support. The last time he had held his hand was during when Colonel Bill Christi was court martial during a delicate time for the 918th.

It was moments later when his son started to come around from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see his father looking down at him.

"Hey!" Joe Gallagher says to his father letting go of his hand.

"Hey, yourself son. Everyone is worried about you, son. I hope to god that I don't get another phone call from Ed Britt to tell me about what had happened to you and the mission."

"Where am I by the way dad?" He asked with trying to move in bed without any type of problem with the pain.

"Base hospital of the 918th bomber group. The transport plane flew you here from Germany with the Under Ground helping you out with rescuing you from the prison outside of Kell." His father replied with getting up from his seat to stand for a few moments.

"Did Lt. Materson come along as well Dad?" He had to asked since she was probably worry sick over him.

"She did son. I sent her to quarters to get her beauty sleep. Since she wasn't able to rest on the transport plane. She will be here in the morning as with myself. Now you need son to go back to sleep." General Maxwell said to his son already falling asleep quickly. General Maxwell would stay a few more moments before heading for his quarters as well to sleep after the long flight.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next morning for when Colonel Gallagher was awake after a restful night. Nurses had been coming into his room all night without any trouble at all from the patient.

Doctor Keiser rested as well came inside to check on his patient. While Lt. Materson was anxiously to see Joe Gallagher (her husband) after being married only seven weeks. She had great news to tell him about the baby conceived while they were on the honeymoon at the Gramency hotel in London.

She was sitting on the bench near the waiting room. When General Maxwell Gallagher came over to her. "Nervous Judith?" He asked with sitting down next to her. He was happy for when Judith had told him the news that this would be the first time he was going to be a god father.

"Very General. I don't know if this is going to be a good time to tell him the news about the baby." She replied with holding onto his hand.

"Maybe you should play it by ear and see how my son is feeling this morning. I do know that Doc Keiser was supposed to be checking him over when he came on duty." General Maxwell said just at the time he saw Doc Keiser walking over to them with a chart in his hand.

"He's doing very well this morning. Even though he will need to speak to a therapist in regard to what had happened to him. Judith when you go inside, please be careful in what your going to say to him. Ok?" He asked gently with the Colonel's wife.

"I will Doc. Can I go inside now?" She was anxious to be with her husband and hopefully she would be able to calm her nerves inside.

"Yes you can Judith. General would you like a cup of coffee with me in the break room?" He asked with the General looking tired to the doctor's eyes.

"Sounds good to me Doctor Keiser. Lead the way." He ordered with getting up from the grey bench to head for the break room, while Judith headed for the private room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Listen Sweetie, I am going to go now and have you talk with the therapist when he gets here." She stated with kissing him on the lips, even though he was shaking his head. "Love you!" She said before giving him a chance to have him say anything with the door closing.

Outside in the corridor she would meet with Doctor Montgomery with his brief case. "Lt., I am Doctor Montgomery. I will be talking with Colonel Gallagher." He says with shaking her hand.

"I do hope you're able to straightened things out with the Colonel and his mental state." She replied with moist eyes.

"It's my job to try Lt. Materson. I will need to go inside now. I will be sure to let Doctor Keiser know my findings afterwards. Even though this is the first session with my patient."

She moved off to head for her quarters to change and head for the commissary to have something to eat. She will be heading back to the states in a few days with General Britt on the transport plane.

Colonel Joe Gallagher was sitting up in his hospital bed when the doctor came in introducing himself. "Hello, I am your therapist Doctor Montgomery. I like you to talk to me as if I am a old friend. I won't push you into anything. However I would very much like you to discuss about your recent mission." He says to the Colonel taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"I understand Doctor the mission was an success both with the bombing of the factory and the under ground complex for where an atomic weapon was being built."

"I heard from sources that Commandos were used on the mission?" He asked with the question that was on his mind.

"Yes, that's correct doctor. My plane and crew flew them over to jump out until after a few minutes we were hit badly by night time flax. It was at this time I made the decision to have everyone bail out." Gallagher said with sadness in his tone of voice and demeanor.

"What happens afterwards Colonel Gallagher?" 

"German patrols were in the area and I was the only one captured and brought to a prison camp and separated from the P.O.W.'S." He stopped with taking a sip of water from the white metal cup to drink. He was somewhat nervous with the next items that the doctor wanted to know about.

"Can we talk about something else for now. I don't think I am ready to discuss in regard to what the bastard Germans did to me doctor." Gallagher said with anger as the doctor picked up.

"It's all right Colonel. I can come back later if you like? I could use something to eat and drink myself with having left early this morning to come here."

"Please do come back later in the afternoon Doctor Montgomery. Maybe I will be in a better frame of mind to discuss what had happened to me in the prison." Gallagher shakes his hand as the doctor gets up from his hard chair and grabbing his brief case to take back to his quarters that he has on the base.


	16. Chapter 16

Doctor Montgomery came back later in the afternoon around four o' clock and hour before chow. He had spoken with Doctor Douglas with Doc Keiser having gone off watch. He would be back in the evening to check on his patients.

Currently the wards were almost empty with no missions having been scheduled accept the Colonel's with the Commando's.

He knocked on the door once again with hearing the usual response. He walks in to see paper work on his tray. Since the doctors are letting him work with signing everything in front of him to make him some what happy.

"What's all this Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with taking the chair once again and sitting down in front of his bed. He was able to take his yellow pad and pencil to begin writing notes on his patient.

"Major Harvey Stovall with orders from the doctors was kind enough to let me work Doctor. I feel better that I am doing something instead of looking at the four walls." He stated with a half crooked smile.

"Ok Colonel. What ever floats your boat!" He replied to have the Colonel laughing a little to give a signal that he was feeling better some what. "How are you feeling this afternoon?" He asked the general question as a therapist.

"A little tire doctor. Doctor Douglas said it was normal with the trauma I had gone through." He says with having a slight lump in his throat. "Otherwise I am doing ok doctor."

"Are you ready to tell me what happened at the prison camp?" He asked with putting down his pad and pencil to watch his facial expression. His face twitched a little until he was able to say to him....

"I am ready the best I can be at this time. What would you like to know?" He sat up a little higher on the bed before saying a word to him, along with a sip of water with his throat dry all of a sudden.

"When I arrived at the prison I was separated from the other prisoners in the camp. I was taken to a room for where all of my clothes were taken off.." He explained.

"What happened afterwards Colonel? I know this part is not going to be easy telling me or anyone else. Please take your time with giving me the details.

Taking a deep breath before talking. Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher was now ready to talk to the doctor about his experience.

"I was whipped many times in a space of three days with hanging down from the ceiling like a piece of meat. The pain was just awful once those welts started to bleed. And there was no one to help me with the pain or when they had taken me down and place into a cold corner without any type of protection to cover me."

"Was there anything else to add into your misery?" Doctor Montgomery had to asked the question knowing that the Colonel was holding back...


	17. Chapter 17

"There was doctor Montgomery. It's just hard to talk about it with myself coming from a military family." He said with the doctor deciding to change the subject a little.

"Lets talk about your family Colonel. Are you close to your family General Maxwell Gallagher?" Doc asked with wanting to know the answer for himself.

"We are now after ironing out our differences months ago during a difficult time in the war. Currently with my father being here as with my wife Judith having flown in from the states." He picks up the pitcher of water to pour some into the metal cup.

"What about your brother Preston?" He replied with the Colonel placing a smile on his face.

"We are very close as an older brother. I love my brother a great deal Doctor Montgomery. I am just glad he was able to take some time away from his duties in Africa to visit me."

"Ok. Now Colonel do you think that you're able to answer the question from earlier?" He watch and waited for his reaction with the question. He was able to tell he was having a hard time about it. Otherwise he started to talk with the doctor picking up his pad and pencil to write.

"I was raped by the German soldiers. I have never felt suck pain coming from my anal since I had heard stories about men being gay in the service. I know there are a few a know in the 918th bomber group, but I don't say a word since these guys are able to do their jobs."

"I now Colonel that it must of shocked you to have these Germans do this to you over all?" He said to have the Colonel shaking his head with something further on his mind.

"Not only the rape, but to have three slave women coming in to suck on my cock many times in a space of 24 hours to make me cum. I just couldn't take it anymore with the women draining me dry and hurting even worst." He took in a deep breath into his lungs before continuing ......


	18. Chapter 18

"I wasn't strong enough to push them away doc. It just only made it much worst as it was." He says with drooping his head a little to indicate that he was upset with talking about it.

"Would you like to continue Colonel Gallagher or is it that you wish to take a break from the session?" He asked with putting down the yellow pad and pencil.

Taking a moment to gather up his thoughts. Gallagher told him that he wanted to continue on with talking. "The one thing about all this doctor was the fact that the mission was a success with destroying the factory and the commando's."

"You have worked with the Commando's before on different missions during the past few years?" He asked with great interest.

"At least seven times doctor. And in each case extremely dangerous situations. And if I had to do it all over again, I would." He replied with feeling a little bit better with sitting up further.

"The reason I asked is the fact my brother Darrell age 21 is thinking about joining the American Commando School in England. I just hope he's making the right choice with the war at its peak." He responds with sadness in his voice.

"I have always found with any sibling that they need to be left alone with making any type of choices. I had gone through it with my father and brothers for when I was much younger."

"Ok Colonel, I understand in what your trying to say on the subject matter. Are you ready to continue on?" He asked even though he had a feeling the session was going to end.

"I think it's best doctor that we continue on another time. I am in need of a rest, if this is all right with you?" He asked with waiting for the doctor's response.


	19. Chapter 19

"Of course it's all right Colonel. I will be back sometime tomorrow. I will be in London the rest of the day and evening visiting patients. I suggest you try and take it easy until I get back. If anything changes, the doctors would let me know." He replied with packing up his things and placing them into the brief case.

"Thanks Doc for coming today. No doubt I will be having a slew of visitors and including my own wife Judith." He says softly with his tone for when ever he mentions her to anyone.

"Good day Colonel." He goes to leave only to see that Lt. Materson was walking up to him for an update. Today was going to be the day that she would tell her husband about the baby. "How are you, Judith? I will be coming back tomorrow that's if he's interested in talking."

"And has he doctor?" She felt she needed to asked. Even though Doctor Keiser was thinking about sending him to his quarters instead of staying in the hospital.

"Yes, he had been talking Judith. Your husband is starting to feel better about himself with getting everything out into the open on what the Germans had done to him. No doubt now he will probably be able to tell you about the prison."

"Thank you for telling me. Maybe now I will be able to tell him the news about the pregnancy." She replied with a slight smile before knocking on the door before going inside.

"Good luck with telling him the news. No doubt he's going to be very happy that he's going to be a father." Doc said with walking away to head for his staff car to head for London and his office first. No doubt he will stop along the way to have something to eat.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking inside the light was up fully as her husband was reading something that Major Harvey Stovall had given to him to sign in order to keep the base running smoothly.

"Hey!" She said with his head lifting up from the paperwork.

"Hey yourself! How are you, Judith?" He asked as she came over to give him a very passionate kiss smacked onto his lips.

"I am fine sweetie. I just saw and spoke with Doctor Montgomery in the corridor. He was leaving for London to come back tomorrow. He seems confidant that your going to be all right." She says to her husband leaning his head against the pillows.


	20. Chapter 20

After a few moments of silence. Colonel Joe Gallagher really wanted to find out on what was on her mind. After the way he treated her yesterday. Grabbing the cup to pour himself a cup of water and drinking some of it. He was ready to asked her the question.

While Judith was wondering on what was on his mind. She had butterflies in her stomach besides the unborn child growing inside.

"Sweetie, I need to ask you a question that has been on my mind the past few days. What is going on that everyone of my friends have been trying to hide the real truth from me ever since I was rescued?" He asked with a slight lump in his throat.

Taking a brief moment to answer the question. Judith was now ready to answer with the complete truth. " Here goes Joe. Do you remember our honeymoon seven weeks ago?" She says with moving in closer as she waited.

"Of course I remember the honeymoon. It was wonderful and a week of great sex between the both of us. Why do you asked?" He says with a slight smirk and blush on his face.

"I am seven weeks pregnant Joe. I was never so happy when I found out the news from the doctor. However when I heard about you and being taken by the Germans, I was horrified for the most part and for the unborn child." She choked out with a slight cough and tear falling down from her right eye.

"OMG! I can't believe it Judith. We made a baby." He cries out with his words and with grabbing his wife into an embrace.

"I can't believe it either Joe. I just hope he or she turns out to be just beautiful." She made the statement to have the Colonel smiling.

"Are you serious with our looks? Our son or daughter is going to have everyone after them when they are grown up, along with probably joining the service." He said to have Judith making faces.


End file.
